


We All Fall Down

by EternalHope7



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Background Relationships, Bad Ending, Body Horror, Dark, Emotional Manipulation, Evil Plans, Evil Wins, F/M, Gen, Loneliness, Obsessive Behavior, POV Multiple, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalHope7/pseuds/EternalHope7
Summary: The Mind Flayer returns with a vengeance, intent on reuniting with its first host and claiming his town.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair
Kudos: 5





	We All Fall Down

It came to in pain. World too heavy. Air crushing it. Pain from all sides. Fragile tendrils flailed. Grainy skin shuddered. No host. No anchor.

No Will.

It reached for nothing. No one. Through pain it looked around. No Will. No other human. Pain wracked through it. A body! It needed a body! Something that lived in this world. Something that could withstand the too much pressure!

It was too small. Weak. Needed protection. Someone to hide itself in. Too warm! _Need. Need! It-_

A squeak. Small sound. Curious sound. The thing shifted against rough floor. There! Another small thing! Furry. Alive. It lunged for the creature.


End file.
